Almost Perfect
by Elena.TL
Summary: En Hogwarts lo tenía todo. Años más tarde, no le queda nada. Por eso emprende la búsqueda del que fue su único hogar... ONE-SHOT sobre Sirius Black.


**¡Hola! Aquí vengo, a probar suerte con otra viñeta. También es corta (ahora ya tengo tiempo para escribir, pero antes no mucho), sí; pero no tanto como la otra, ¿eh?  
Se la dedico a mi amiga Alicia (aunque no vaya a leer esto), por darme la idea del título y soportar la lectura de la parte central; y a quienes comentaron en mi primer one-shot, me animaron mucho D  
Espero que no os liéis con los saltos temporales..****  
****  
_Disclaimer: _Los personajes y demás son de JKRowling, puesto que ni soy británica, ni multimillonaria, ni mayor de edad siquiera...**

_**Almost Perfect**_

_En la mitología griega, Narciso era un joven increíblemente bello, que fue condenado por su vanidad a quedar prendado de su propio reflejo.  
__En Hogwarts, más de una bruja deseó que Sirius Black sufriese algún tipo de castigo._

_El joven Gryffindor siempre había sido algo arrogante, pero en su caso podría hasta considerarse algo normal: poseía esa elegancia natural, carisma, una envidiable inteligencia, un grupo de buenos amigos y a medio colegio metido en el bolsillo; y, por si fuera poco, unos profundos ojos grises que quitaban el sueño a prácticamente todas las féminas de su casa._

Años más tarde, ninguna de ellas podría haber reconocido en aquellos mismos ojos el brillo que antes poseían.

_El sol de mayo se asomó tímidamente entre los doseles de las camas, atravesando los párpados de los dormidos. Se desperezaron con desgana, con apenas unas horas de sueño tras ellos._

_Sirius ya estaba en el cuarto de baño, mirándose en el espejo. Su voz llegó hasta los oídos de Remus por encima del ruido que hacía Peter revolviendo su baúl (buscaba un calcetín limpio)._

_- Lunático, explícame: ¿cómo puedo ser tan perfecto?  
__  
__- La perfección no existe, Canuto – replicó el castaño con una sonrisa adormilada. – No hay más que ver tu vanidad._

_- Casi perfecto, entonces._

_- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – Remus puso los ojos en blanco; la pregunta le había salido automáticamente, y parecía más propia de Peter que de él._

_- Pregúntale a cualquiera- Sirius hizo un gesto con la mano, como abarcando el colegio entero._

_- No creo que sea posible en este momento, ¿o cuenta la conocida opinión de Colagusano?_

_- Eh, chicos – intervino el nombrado -, ¿no deberíamos despertar a James?_

_-¡Cierto!, el héroe de Gryffindor aún sigue dormido. Habrá que enmendarlo._

_Sirius se acercó a la cama en la que el joven Potter roncaba y, descorriendo los cortinajes de un tirón, se tiró encima suyo.  
__Segundo más tarde, la habitación se llenaba de las maldiciones ahogadas de James, que intentaba apartar a su amigo antes de romperse alguna costilla._

_Sin molestarse en contener la risa, Remus observó los forcejeos._

_- ¡Pobre Cornamenta! Me parece que anoche, en la fiesta, comiste demasiado…_

_- ¿Fiesta? –repitió James, ya libre pero desorientado. ¿Qué fiesta?_

_Sus tres amigos le miraron como si hubiese preguntado algo obvio._

_- La fiesta…_

_- … de la victoria…_

_-… ¿recuerdas?_

_El moreno abrió mucho los ojos tras las gafas._

_- ¡Sí! ¡SOMOS CAMPEONES DE QUIDDITCH DE HOGWARTS!_

_- Y gracias a ti, Jimmy – Sirius le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. – Ahora bajemos, que sé de unas cuantas damas que están deseando felicitarte en persona…_

_Entre risas, y con James eufórico y tratando de abrazarlos a todos, bajaron a la Sala Común, rojo y dorado resplandeciente bajo el brillante sol._

En la oscuridad de su celda, recuerdos felices como ese se desvanecían entre frío y angustia…

_Quedaban pocos días para fin de curso, y con ello de su último año en Hogwarts.  
__En los pasillos se respiraba el ansia de vacaciones, pero la forma en que los alumnos de séptimo miraban a su alrededor denotaba nostalgia por la vida que estaban a punto de abandonar._

_Los Merodeadores se habían sentado bajo su haya, recostados contra el tronco y disfrutando de la fresca brisa que jugaba con los mechones de su pelo.  
__James miraba en dirección al lago, en el que un grupo de chicas se refrescaba los pies. Peter siguió su mirada y vio la cabellera rojo fuego de Lily Evans._

_- Parece increíble, ¿no? – comentó. – Creíamos que nunca aceptaría, pero…_

_- … he conseguido conquistar a Lily, sí – terminó el moreno con una sonrisa tranquila._

_Remus, que había cerrado los ojos, hizo una mueca de dolor que nadie vio._

_Sirius, por su parte, estaba tumbado en la hierba, haciendo rodar entre sus dedos una flor con aire pensativo._

_-¿En qué piensas, Canuto?_

_Él se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar._

_-Cuando esto termine… -levantó la vista hacia sus amigos -, habremos dejado nuestro único hogar._

_- Eh, eh, eh – James le cogió de los hombros y le miró seriamente a los ojos. – Ya sabes que siempre seréis bienvenidos en mi casa. Hasta podríamos adoptaros oficialmente; mis padres os consideran ya de la familia._

_Remus sabía que también hablaban de él, y trató de intervenir:_

_- Además, seguro que podremos volver algún día, de visita o algo así. A mí, personalmente, me gustaría enseñar aquí, pero en mi caso es imposible – lo último lo dijo en un murmullo._

_-Vamos, hombre – Sirius le dedicó una de sus sonrisas torcidas -, ¿siempre tienes que robarme el protagonismo? ¡Aquí el deprimido soy yo, así que nada de pucheros!_

_Hizo ademán de revolverle el pelo, y el castaño se apartó rápidamente._

_- Tú también estás invitado, Lunático, ya lo sabes – repitió James -. Y, Colagusano, puedes venir a pasar este verano con nosotros si quieres._

_Peter asintió, agradecido._

_Pero la posibilidad de volver a Hogwarts se había instalado en la mente del joven Black…  
_

… y precisamente eso intentaba hacer ahora.

El gran perro negro se arrastró entre los arbustos, ocultándose de la mirada de los campesinos.  
Llevaba varios días atravesando pueblos y campos, en dirección norte, evitando las grandes ciudades en las que podría llamar demasiado la atención. En algunas poblaciones creía haber ocasionado un sobresalto a algún que otro mago, que probablemente lo había confundido con un _Grim_. '_Qué se le va a hacer'_, así era su forma animaga y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Una de aquellas ocasiones fue cuando encontró a Harry.  
  
Recordar la expresión de terror de su ahijado supuso un nuevo golpe para el Sirius. Se parecía tanto a James…

No lograba entender por qué la gente había creído tan fácilmente en su culpabilidad. Incluso Remus, que conocía de primera mano el cariño fraternal que se profesaban.

Ver en los ojos dorados de su amigo –que antes siempre seguían sus movimientos desde detrás de un libro, para que no se metiese en problemas – tanto rechazo y desprecio, había sido la confirmación de su condena. Él mismo desconfió del licántropo en su día, pero aun así… esperaba otra reacción.

Recordaba haber leído en un periódico abandonado el nombre del licántropo en la relación de profesores de Hogwarts de ese año: al parecer, por fin había logrado su sueño. Tal vez podría arreglar las cosas con él…

Oyó un grito de alarma y se paró en seco, preocupado. Recordó por un momento a los pescadores que habían estado a punto de atacarlo al verle emerger del mar, con el pelaje negro empapado; enorme, amenazante.

Miró a su alrededor. Se llevó una pequeña sorpresa al ver que se hallaba ya a la entrada de Hogsmeade. '_La desesperación da fuerzas_', pensó amargamente.

Por fin localizó el origen del sonido: madame Rosmerta, la tabernera, observaba paralizada al animal.

Apenas había cambiado. En cambio, sabía que él estaba irreconocible.

Por lo demás, la zona estaba desierta. No pasaría nada si se acercaba a la mujer, ¿verdad?

'_No_'.

Lentamente, se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino.

Mientras atravesaba el pueblo, su mente semi-humana se fue llenando de recuerdos. Las Tres Escobas, Zonko, la Oficina de Correos, Honeydukes… Todo un mundo que ahora parecía ajeno a su vida, y sin embargo exactamente igual que como lo recordaba.

'_Ya queda poco_'.

Pero ¿poco para qué?  
Para acabar con el traidor que había sido su amigo; para convertirse en el asesino por quien todos le conocían…

Desechó todos esos pensamientos al llegar a lo alto de la colina.

Hogwarts. Sus torres, sus jardines, el bosque, el lago.  
No iba a ser bien recibido, desde luego. Pero era su hogar.

'_Casi perfecto'_. Como lo había sido él.

**Espero que no os disguste mucho... Y a ver si no caí en ningún OoC muy grave u.u  
Ya sabéis: los RR me ayudan a mejorar, ¡se agradecen, y mucho!  
Besos, nos leemos. **

* * *


End file.
